Rain
by Apolla360
Summary: During a rain storm, Danny tells Sam he needs to show her something.Read to find out!


Hey guys Apolla360 here! I'm still working on BLACKOUT but I'm having a little bit of writers block so I thought I'd go ahead & give you all a oneshot until I get my other story updated New Year's weekend.

Oh by the way, Danny & Sam are both twenty years old in this fic.

**Rain**

Sam Manson sat alone in her room, listening to the rain pattering against her window. It was midnight & she was alone, her parents were on a business trip, her grandmother was at a friend's, & all of the servants had the night off.

The lights had flickered earlier, & the power had even shut off for a few minutes; but Sam relished the experience of being alone during a summer thunderstorm, this sort of thing rarely happened to her.

_"Saaaam." _A voice whispered next to Sam's ear, making her jump in surprise.

"Who's there?" Sam asked the empty room.

_"The Ghost of the Manson Mansion...Wow try saying that ten times fast."_

"Danny!" Sam said, slightly annoyed; Danny materialized in front of her, grinning like an idiot."I got you good!" He chuckled; Sam punched him playfully in the arm. "I'll admit it this time, you caught me off guard."

Danny smiled at her, that same smile that made her want to melt when she seen it; Now that the they were twenty they were both in college but at the moment they were enjoying their summer vacation.

"I have something to show you, & it's uh, kinda important." Danny said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam cocked an eyebrow at him, "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I'll show you." Danny picked Sam up bridal style & flew out of the window, holding her close to him; he felt her shiver at one point & for a moment felt bad for dragging her out in this weather.

Soon they landing on the porch of a beautiful two-story house that was just a few minutes away from Amity Park; Danny smiled at the look on Sam's face.

"D-Danny this is beautiful!" Sam gasped, "Who lives here?"

Danny pushed open the front door, "Nobody, _Yet._"

Sam stepped inside, the house was filled with lit candles & to her surprise the house was already furnished. She heard Danny close the front door & the room, & the lights dimmed

suddenly a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, & Sam felt Danny nuzzling her neck.

"Turn around." Danny whispered; Sam obeyed & turned to find herself barely an inch away from Danny's face, his eyes were half lidded as he leaned in & brushed his lips against hers, testing her reaction.

Sam immediatley kissed him back, melting into his embrace; when they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I better do it now." Danny mumbled, Sam gasped when she saw him kneel down on one knee & pull a beautiful Amythest ring from his pocket.

"Sam Manson, will you do the honor of becoming my wife... when we finish college?"

Sam burst into tears, "Yes, Danny I'll marry you!" she managed to say; Danny eyes teared up when he slipped the ring on Sam's left hand, getting to his feet he picked Sam up & flew out of the house, all the way to his parents house.

Mr.& Mrs Fenton, Tucker, & his parents were all quietly sitting at the kitchen table playing cards when Danny burst through the door with Sam in his arms.

"I'M GETTIN HITCHED!" Danny shouted joyfully; everyone cheered & rushed to Danny & Sam's side, congratulating them & bombarding them with questions like, "How many children?" &

"Have you set a date?"

Later that night, Danny & Sam were finally alone for the first time in hours, it was past midnight & the couple was in Sam's living room, relaxing on the couch & listening to Greenday..

"So, out of all the girls you could have gotten you picked me?" Sam asked, Danny nodded,

"Damn right I did, you're definatley the one for me Sam, I wouldn't take anyone else."

"Not even Paulina?"

"Not even Paulina, that wasn't love I felt for her, it was the hormones of a teenager kicking into gear."

Danny smiled & pulled Sam into a passionate kiss while he lay ontop of her, he felt bad for not confessing his love for her back in highschool, they could've had months, even years together, & now Danny intended on making up for all the moments he'd missed with her.

"I love you Sam, with all of my heart." Danny whispered, looking down at Sam.

"I love you to, & I'm glad you picked me." She replied.

They continued kissing, while the rain poured down outside of the windows.

Nothing could separate them now, love had bound them together for all eternity.

**The End! Okay how'd you guys like it? let me know if you want me to continue the story or not.**

**Happy New Year! I finished this story at 2:02 AM**


End file.
